Omi Gets an 'Owie'
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: A typical day at the flower shop: Yohji misunderstands Omi, so Aya and Ken step in...


Disclaimer: The men of Weiss are not mine ::sigh:: they're the property of their creators. I merely use them for my own designs. . .::slyly grins::

The men of Weiss each had different ways of expressing pain. With Aya, there was hardly any reaction. The observant might notice a twinge of the face muscles or a soft grunt. But if you were not blessed with superior observational skills, you would assume that Aya threatened pain with a katana and pain backed off ever since. Unfortunately for Aya, the others of Weiss were far too perceptive for their own good. But since they possessed an inkling of intelligence they left Aya alone when he was in pain.

Ken hid his pain from the others. Or at least he tried to; the others could tell when he was in pain because he would force a smile and then retreat to a secluded place. The others generally left him alone, until they sent Omi with cookies to console him. Ken would eventually emerge and the others would do their best to integrate him back into their routine.

Yohji treated his pain as if it were a person. He would mumble and deny that his pain hurt, until someone like Ken would usher him away clucking like a mother hen or at least that was how Yohji described him. He once called a bullet wound 'Frank' and claimed it was his new friend. Aya knocked him out after that proclamation and dressed his wounds, swearing he would block that memory from his mind.

Omi did not hide his pain. As soon as he hurt, he wanted it to go away. It was a general announcement to everyone and if you did not make Omi's pain go away, then you would deal with his pain whether you liked it or not. The only good thing about this was that Omi could be easily distracted from his pain.

One day the men of Weiss had to deal with Omi's pain. . .

Yohji lazed on a stool in the flower shop. He truly made lazing an art. A stool was not the most comfortable of chairs, but since Aya liked them it wasn't really questioned. Aya thought Yohji wouldn't be able to lounge on a stool; that was until Yohji leaned it back against the wall and rested his legs on the counter.

"When you fall, I hope you land on something sharp," Aya said simply before walking away.

"You're just jealous of my abilities with a chair," Yohji called after him.

Omi turned to Ken. "Why would Aya be jealous of Yohji's chair abilities? Can I learn from him?"

Ken's eyes flew open in alarm. "No! Erm. . .go back to pruning the flowers Omi. It's safer that way."

"Oh all right," Omi said with a sigh.

Ken walked out giving Yohji a long look. Yohji replied with a smirk and was about to close his eyes when a sharp gasp and "ow!" caused him to lower his glasses. "Omi, was that you?"

Omi sniffled and walked over to Yohji, holding his hand. "Yohji-san! I have an owie!!"

Yohji nearly fell off of the stool, but managed to catch himself. "You. . .you have a what?" Yohji thought he was hearing things. Could this be possible? Did Omi just say '_yaoi_'???? Yohji went to take his hand.

"Owie!!"

Ken was walking by the room and stopped dead in his tracks. What did he just hear?! He peeked his head into the room and saw the look on Yohji's face. It was _that_ look. He ran into the room and took Omi's hand gently away from Yohji, then yanked him away. "That's NOT what he means Yohji!"

"But he said. . ."

Aya appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. "NO Yohji."

"But I could make him feel better. . ."

A collective 'NO!!!' met his ears.

"I can perform some sweet sweet healin'. . .hmm. . .I can be Dr. Yohji."

Ken grimaced. "Stop saying that!"

"Yohji, you are not to administer healing to Omi. You are NOT a doctor," Aya said.

Omi sniffled. "But I want Dr. Yohji to make me feel better!! He. . .s. . .said. . .he'd. . .give me sweet. . .sweet. . .sweets!!! I want. . .his. . .sweets!"

Yohji did his best to quell his excitement. His young apprentice was coming into his own, he WANTED sweets and his unconscious was screaming YAOI.

Ken thought quickly, "I have some sweets in the kitchen for you Omi. Do you want some cookies?"

Omi paused, "your special cookies?"

"That's right come along," Ken said coaxing him along.

Omi sniffled and said as he walked out, "I like your special cookies and even Aya does too!"

Yohji stared at Aya who shifted slightly.

"So," Yohji said, "you like Ken Ken's _special _cookies? Do they taste sweet?"

"I'm not going to dignify myself with an answer."

"I think my cookies are the sweetest of all. . .come now Aya-kun. Don't you want to bake cookies with Uncle Yohji?"

Aya drew his sword. "Shi. . ."

"AYA-KUN, YOHJI-SAN! COME HELP US BAKE COOKIES!"

Aya gritted his teeth and sheathed his sword. ". . .ne."

Yohji sauntered after Aya chuckling and saying, "if I had an 'owie' would you kiss it and make it better."

"Yohji, I hate you."

Author's Note: Random fic, lol. But who knows, maybe I'll continue it with a cookie baking story for Christmas. . .anyone think I should continue? But for now, it's a random one shot based on an IM conversation with a friend. Please review, you don't want to make Omi cry now do you???? ::waves cookie:: I'll give you a cookie. . .


End file.
